


Cantarella 34

by Letheee



Category: ALL Huang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letheee/pseuds/Letheee





	Cantarella 34

国后身披白狐皮斗篷，急步行经骑兵营房与马厩，直奔主帐。随护的卫兵在帐门外便停步了。

黄少天摘下兜帽，单膝跪地行礼："陛下。"灿金色短发辉映柴堆火光，宛如蜜糖。方才一路几乎使整个军营侧目。

"头发怎么回事？过来。"王杰希丢下羊皮卷招招手，神色镇定，似乎国后只是再普通不过地游玩归来，而非作为人质赎回，蒙羞又狼狈。

Omega先扬起头，瞳仁上挑，接着施施站起，显得妩媚驯顺。他绕过火盆来到丈夫座前，合身跪下， 下巴搁在他的右膝。丈夫的手搭在颈后，摩挲剪短的发尾。

“这样也好看。”

黄少天颤了颤睫毛，"……无颜与陛下相见。"

“胡说。”王杰希轻轻喝道。斗篷是他命接驾的骑兵带去的，确信经此一劫，黄少天重现时势必没有不失身份的体面衣着了。

失而复得的妻子半张脸埋进他掌心，看得出强忍泪意，像美丽又悲苦的殉节者临告解前心如油煎。

王杰希叹了口气：“自己剪的？”

“嗯。”

“你没有丢我的脸，不需要这种惩戒。”

“就当我自证清白吧。”黄少天抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，低声说。

王杰希柔和地爱抚他的脑顶。

“可惜了那些发饰。”他真心实意地说。巍峨的宝石头冠，镶金戴玉的发带与珠簪，只怕难有机会再璧合国后的容颜。

黄少天苍白的脸颊浮起一个微笑，“可以留给我们的女儿。”他轻轻攥住国王的袖口，充满暗示地说。碎发下的耳垂与颈项白得发亮。

 

他现在懂了。政治联姻不是各行其是的假面舞场，床笫间的美惠除开网罗几个毛头小子外别无作用。协约双方通常寄希望于子嗣血脉来建筑同盟，其效果甚于王杰希的一时垂爱与百姓的倾慕拥戴。

王杰希对他的兴趣只能说不温不火。对于黄少天勾引年少子侄的行为，他了若指掌，但一直避免公开撕破脸皮。原因可以有很多种：是因为任他多情到何种地步，至少受益者仍属微草王族，而与国后私通既能满足青少年的虚荣，又能安抚他们在被安排进合适的政治婚姻前性的躁动？还是说结合新婚之初的一番耕勉付之东流以及Omega的堕落生活浑无后忧，王杰希已确信他不能生养，于是索性听之任之，专心栽培唯一的王子了事？

无论哪种对黄少天而言都很不利。兴许在王杰希的默许下他还能风流快活一阵，可是难保王杰希日后不会同他离婚，迎娶别国贵族。更矜持，更富有，更易授受的那种。更屈辱的是——从这次绑架事件就足以看出——在利益与战略面前，配偶大可屈就为秘密交易的中介。那么是不是说今后凡是有所价值的外交往来，一旦有哪位尊贵的朋友对他属意，王杰希也不吝恩许其与妻子春风一度，到头来还要把他骗得心满意足？

抛开他们之间似真似假的情分，缥缈的繁衍后代可能，以及自身意愿与好恶，他更想试探王杰希的虚实。

 

回程的崭新马车浑不输来时那辆的坚固，华美与宽敞。黄少天再也不嘲笑它又笨又重像具棺材了，还有比这更完美的流动情欲盛宴吗？真不知当初一路上他们怎么能相安无事。

御驾穿行在森林与旷野，他们躲在黑漆漆的车厢里做爱。冠冕堂皇的华服去除了彰显身份与愉悦审美之目的，那摸起来凉滑丝顺的触感只让人觉得狎昵。黄少天出了汗，身体又软又烫，非常柔韧，能摆弄来去，变着花样让体内插着的硬挺性器四方去磨碾，极深去潜行。王杰希的操干可以说毫无怜惜，随心所欲犹如对待海港花街的寂寞娼妇，不求钱财，只求有个胯下雄猛的精壮男人，没有二话，不绝索取，干他干到余生都回味成痴。

是昏暗环境里的闭塞情事攫走了他的温柔，黄少天懂。他不去抱怨，没有哪个精力旺盛的Omega被彻底蹂躏过生殖腔，屁股里灌满腥浊精液后还有什么怨言。双腿从王杰希肩上落下来，他以一个放荡不堪的姿势大口喘气，挡不住体内的东西慢慢流走。丈夫伏下身，草率地吻了他的嘴唇，然后黄少天感到一个酒塞状的物体借着大量润滑顺利填入后穴。

究竟是什么不用问了，知道目的就行。在这个古老、简陋而充满情趣的受孕措施面前，他不由自主地头皮发麻，汗毛竖起，大腿内侧抽搐，小腹酸胀，同时抵挡不住簌簌颤栗与一颗想要尖叫，呻吟，让所有人窥探与翻阅他淫荡里子的心。王杰希在身旁躺下，在发泄与行刑一般的性爱后似乎感到疲惫了。黄少天骤然翻身上来，热切地吮他的嘴巴，柔软芳香的裸体向四肢的方向延展，待耕如沃野。

“你知道这么点不够的。”他撒娇似的说。王杰希笑了一声。他的手像快要睡着了，缓缓拂过他脊背的时候是那么漫不经心。但黄少天坚持在他耳边一派凌乱地吐气，依然将他煽动。停留在身上人尾椎处的温热手掌终于摆脱休眠，五指像黑夜里匍匐野外的探险者那样，朝一座软和弹性的丘陵探去，深陷去，直取罪恶甜美的中枢。表面光滑内纹粗糙的软木塞，轻轻旋转着拔出时无异于把黄少天痒酥酥、毛刺刺地操了一下。他闭上眼，呻吟拔高，大股大股被体温捂热的精液连同淫水漏了出来，流满臀缝与腿根。他沉下腰，用臀瓣将那满溢不竭的一滩乱抹乱涂在王杰希重新蠢动的阴茎上。后者的手指挟着点力道勾留穴口，翻搅，搔刮，逐渐增多，渐渐从抚慰他也折磨他的玩具摇身而变成左右自主的邪恶提线，又或者，其实是他淫荡体内滋生的触角，牵引他那快感囤藏的娇小城池门扉大敞，纳入圆钝的龟头以及紧随其后，青筋鼓起的柱身。

他们热情洋溢地缠绵，不过仅限于旅途枯燥的时刻。行经人烟兴盛的乡村与市镇，国君与国后便穿妥衣裳，整理仪容，钻出车厢骑在骏马上，接受百姓的夹道欢呼与鲜花。盯着国后目不转睛的男子不可计数。他们从他利落的短发与精致容颜得知他兼具英气与娇媚，而结合纤细腰身与绷紧在袍服底下的臀，他们垂涎欲滴地臆测并满口粗俗地交头接耳他的床上本事，他那实闻与轶事佐证俱全的风流情史。他们在他倨傲小巧的下巴经过时躬身行礼，垂目恭顺，一待芳踪掠去，眼神立刻肆无忌惮，瞄准那个背影上下撕刮，幻想狎亵他湿淋淋的屁股，历数雪白胴体上的吻痕。

无论是否心怀羡妒，仅凭枕畔艳福这一点，所有人都承认，他们微草的国君是天底下最幸运的丈夫。

 

这位丈夫一抵达都城，着手处理各项公务之余，便将妻子巧妙地软禁起来。长睡两天整顿精神之后，黄少天想会会朋友，却发现出宫已不被允许了。几个要好的贵族前来探访，甚至受到监视。

高英杰偷偷前来，告诉他刘小别已启程去往边疆。依凭圣意，他要服从许斌将军的领导与教诲，尽好护卫国土之职，这之后方可安顿于自己的封地，开展建设。

"也就是说他不会再久居都城了。"

"大概是的。"

"那你呢？"黄少天锐利地望着他。

"我在南方的领地，有位老臣帮忙照料很多年了。父亲计划让我春天就过去，跟他学习如何治理……人民。"

"我们把这叫做统治者的本领。"黄少天点点头，笑得揶揄而诡秘。

高英杰闭上嘴，装作研究碟子里浇了蜂蜜与淡奶的点心，实则悄悄打量继母令人心动的变化：短发的他，轮廓因此更深刻英凛。漂亮的脖子，锁骨与肩膀也有了正大光明展露的时机。如果给他一把剑，他看起来将如同代理神权的战士，而非拿兵戈托衬冷艳的妙伶。这么说吧，相比起从前一袭长发，宛如貌美邪神的形象，如今的他显得更不可侵犯，却也无疑更使人心折于僭越的可能了。

他胡思乱想，下身有了难堪的反应。心跳突然杂乱无章，是黄少天悄悄抓住了他的手。仿佛循着某种指引，高英杰顺从地，神思恍惚地靠过去，直至自发蜷缩身体，脑袋在对方的胸口停息。黄少天一手绕过少年发育得日渐刚正的肩，揪过一条毯子盖住彼此。眼下的姿势在他人看来，不过是国后在施赐他的慈爱。

但高英杰明白不是那样。Omega身上的香味非常勾人，他的手更加露骨，借着毯子的遮蔽挑逗继子的裆部，在他受不了狠狠箍紧自己的腰时轻笑一声，拉开裤头直白地爱抚。高英杰咬牙忍着，不愿因为这点甜头就作罢，遂难得地争强好胜起来，扯开黄少天的前襟，层层分拨，在滑腻的胸乳处拱顶嗅闻。那样饥饿而陶醉的劲头，堪比小孩向母亲找奶。Omega自然沉沦快意，可是与此同时手心的搓揉，五指的逗引仍绵柔不失技巧，换来继子咬住乳头，没轻没重又饱含眷恋的蛮扯狠吸。这么做不会从处子般的胸部榨出汁水，但黄少天的下身的确爱液淋漓了。于是他佯装无奈叹着气，停止作弄高英杰的阴茎，将他迷迷糊糊的脑袋轻轻推开，转而拆散腰带，掀起袍摆。

"可别进来就射了。"他塌下腰，主动抱起膝盖，哑声调笑着。湿红熟透的穴眼无论历经多少凶猛阳具的操干与浓腥精液的喷灌，每次袒露高英杰眼前时都能诱使他觉得，那是独独为自己准备的。

"这我可，担保不了。"脸红耳热，他屏气将自己全部推进去。毯子仍披在背上，起不到任何避人耳目的作用了。然而去管别人做什么呢？这一刻柔软肠道的裹夹与吸附才是他要专心体验，抵抗，适应和享受的。他无暇顾及会否有人撞见他们的不伦，因为在理智耽溺于欲望的当下，求而不得比真相败露更令人痛苦。渴望这个人却不能与之欢爱的每一晚，都是形同禁欲苦修的熬煎。

压抑与坦诚交相逼迫之下，他在急躁的肉体穿刺间隙胡乱吐露满腔真实所想：不愿去遥远的封地，不愿图谋权柄，甚至不愿有朝一日执掌国家。留在王都，去医学院进修，这才是他想要的。再长远一点，暂时顾不到了。

或许是情绪太过起伏激荡，继母久违的肉体又分外勾魄摄魂，未等黄少天尽兴，高英杰便径自射得一塌糊涂了。对此他不免羞愧。性事上素来专横的Omega今天却反常地宽容，耐心地亲吻他，等他心情平复，重又手口并用将炽热的欲望唤起。他们再度深深交合，彼此都感到满足。

“都是些孩子气的想法，”事后黄少天说，“等你发现陛下的安排比你想象中要好，又会感激他了。”

高英杰摇摇头，不想再谈这个话题，动作显得稚气。

“听说您被土匪劫持受辱，”他嗫嚅着道出此行来意，渐渐皱起眉，嗓子发抖，“那伙人侮辱国后，等于侮辱微草，为什么父亲还要姑息？！”

“嘘，不要动气。你所认为的侮辱，对于我这种人来说可不算什么。”

黄少天语气轻松地说着，翻过身去，不再开口了。高英杰望着他金色的发尾怔愣许久，忽然有种感觉——他能承受的远比看起来要多。

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
